


Lake Michigan

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick go for a walk.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lake Michigan

The sun was just beginning to dip behind the buildings as the two men made their way around the bike path at the water's edge. It had been a long day for both of them and both of them were ready to go home to a nice hot dinner and time in front of the TV. It was a rare nice day in the middle of November, however, and both men wanted to enjoy the nice weather while it lasted.

"Feels like snow," Pete said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. His gloves were home on the kitchen counter.

Patrick looked up at the cloud filled sky. "It's not supposed to," he said, shivering a little. "At least not until later in the week. We'll be gone by then."

Pete nodded. They were due in Germany for a festival on Friday. "Is everything taken care of?' he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

Patrick nodded just the same, "Dog sitter has been called, alarm system has been checked and I cleaned out the fridge last night," he explained.

"That explains the smell in the kitchen this morning," Pete commented. "So all we have to do is pack?"

"All you have to do is pack," Patrick corrected. "My suitcase is already by the door." He gave the bassist a look. "Try not to leave it until the last minute this time? You always forget something when you do. Last time it was your socks."

"You love my bare feet," Pete said with a grin.

"Not when they're poking me in the ass at two in the morning," Patrick said as they walked. "Socks, Wentz. Or there is a strong possibility you won't get laid while we're in Europe."

"Pete relented. "Okay Pattycakes. I'll behave," he said. "Socks."

"And underwear, You forgot that last time, too."

"But you like it when I don't wear underwear," Pete reminded him. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to remind you what happened last time?" he asked. "You tried to change out of your jeans too fast and you nearly cut your balls off." 

Pete winced. "Okay..underwear, too," he said. "Maybe you'd betrer make a list."

"Maybe I'd better." 

They continued to follow the path, dodging skateboarders and overactive puppies and runners wearing earbuds who weren't paying attention. Reaching out, Pete took the singer's hand in his, twining their fingers together. "I love you, you know."

Patrick smiled. "I love you, too." He looked over at Pete. "I can't imagine how lucky I am to have you."

"If you are, then I'm twice, three times as lucky," Pete said softly. "I was lost for a long time before we split apart. I didn't think we'd ever get back together again." He gave Patrick a gentle smile. "You brought me back to myself. You always do."

"Because I love you," Patrick said softly. "None of it is woth having if I don't have you."

"I feel the same way," Pete said, his voice just as quiet. "Have for years. I just hope you know that."

"I do," Patrick said, moving just a little closer. "I always did. Even when we were apart, I knew." He paused. "I knew we'd come back to each other eventually."

"You had more faith than I ever did," Pete said. "I'm just glad one of us did."

"You always had enough faith in both of us combined when it counted," Patrick reminded him gently. "You believed in the band, believed in us before anyone else did." He looked at Pete, tears in his eyes. "That's always been amazing to me." 

"You're the amazing one," Pete said as he kissed him, not caring who saw. "My golden angel baby, you mean the world to me and so much more."

"So do you," Patrick murmured. "My Pete...let's go home."

They walked on.


End file.
